Hissteria: My Version
by Just Another Fangirl 6
Summary: My version of the mh websiode: "Hiss-Teria" A Cleo x Deuce oneshot plz read and review. Enjoy


Hi peoples!

Ok so I know I reallllllllllly should b working on a new Cleo and Deuce oneshot, but I couldn't help but think this of this oneshot the moment after I saw the new mh websiode "Hiss-teria".

I really thought that it was gonna b a Cleo and Deuce centered episode, but nooooooooo it _had _2 b about Deuce's old pet dragon.

Now don't get me wrong, I liked it, but I wanted some Cleo x Deuce action!

So here is my version of "Hiss-teria", that I started writing and finished 2day!

"My Version of Hiss-teria"

"_Flowers check!"_ Deuce Gorgon thought as he stood, looking into his locker "_Present check!" _

Deuce then stopped, going over his mental check list and looked around to see if anyone was watching him.

"_No one's watching me, check!" _Deuce continued thinking.

He then gave a smile.

Today was not only a very special day for Deuce but also for his ghoulfriend, Cleo, cause today was her birthday.

Deuce wanted to make this birthday special for Cleo, considering that it was the first time that he would be saying "happy birthday" to her not as just a "commoner" but as her ghoulfriend.

Closing his locker quickly, so no one could see what he was up to, Deuce then sent a text message to Cleo:

"_Hey babe, happy bday. I won't b in class 4 the whole day because I have a casketball tournament 2 go 2; but I will b back later. Meet me under the school's catacombs after school, k?"_

Deuce then got an instant reply:

"_kk, I'll b there. Bring your lips and my present!"_

Deuce gave a laugh then replied:

"_Ok, I love u."_

"_U 2 :) 3" _came the reply text.

Later….

The casketball team had arrived back at Monster High, thirty minutes before school was supposed to end.

Deuce sneaked away from the team when Clawd started to give a lecture about how they could have done better at their game, to go to the Catacombs.

Reaching and opening the door that lead to the Catacombs, Deuce walked inside and ran down the long flights of stairs.

Once he reached the bottom, he immediately began to set up for his date with Cleo.

As Deuce did that, he didn't realize that something was watching him.

The thing that was watching Deuce came out of hiding and tried to reveal itself to him, but Deuce didn't notice since his back was turned toward the thing.

The thing made a grunt to get Deuce's attention.

Deuce turned and gasped.

"Smokey?" Deuce asked, looking at the monstrous green dragon towering before him.

The dragon gave a grin and reached its long neck down and licked Deuce's cheek, bringing him off the ground momentarily.

"Ah, Smokey!" Deuce cried, hugging the dragon's neck "Man, I thought that I'd never see you again after Mom gave you away!"

Deuce then let go of his dragon's neck.

"Hey," he then said "what are you doing here?"

Smokey then turned behind him and gave a howl.

An orange female dragon about Smokey's size came out.

Following her were seven little dragon babies, their scales were a mix of green and orange.

"Oh my goth!" Deuce gasped "Smoke, you have a family!"

At seeing Deuce, the little dragon babies all flew toward him and jumped all over him, knocking him over; they started to lick him.

Deuce laughed and stood up, the dragon babies were still all over him, licking him.

Smokey's wife, the orange dragon, made a whistling sound and in an instant, the babies flew back to her.

"Aww, your kids are cute!" Deuce smiled as he wiped dragon drool off of him.

Smokey gave a smile.

Deuce then took out his icoffin and looked at the time.

"Oh my goth!" he cried "Cleo gets out in twenty minutes!"

He then turned toward his pet.

"Hey Smoke," Deuce said "can you help me set this table up? I have a date with my ghoulfriend here in…" Deuce then took out his icoffin and looked at the time again "eighteen minutes."

Smokey gave a nod.

Seventeen or so minutes later….

"Deuce!" Cleo called as she neared the bottom of the Catacombs.

No reply…..

"Deu…." Cleo was about to call again when she stopped.

The whole bottom of the Catacombs was lit up by a spinning disco ball in the middle of the room.

There was a table for two set up with some pasta at both ends.

In the middle of the table was a candle.

"Hi Cleo!" Deuce said, walking up to her casually.

"What's all this?" Cleo asked.

"What?" Deuce asked "I can't have a birthday dinner with my favorite ghoul?"

He gave Cleo one of the flowers that was in his locker and a kiss on the cheek.

Cleo smiled and kissed him back.

Later…

"_I have the best boofriend ever! So sweet, caring, and handsome! Made me dinner. All of you ghouls should be jealous cause Deuce Gorgon is the best boofriend everrrrrrrrrrrr! :)"_

This post was found on Cleo's fangbook.

THE END!

Well, wat'ya think?

Tell me!


End file.
